Little Ange's Christmas
by gNat2
Summary: AU! See what an average day of Christmas is through the life of a small red haired girl named Ange. Christmas oneshot.


You guys thought I was dead. NOPE! Just lazy! I've been obsessed with other websites *coughtumblranddeviantartcough* but I've been faving other stories on here...mostly reader-inserts though. I might be adding some onto here. My other stories...hell I don't know. I'll do something with them.

In the meantime, read this fluffy Ange-centric fic I made for my first Secret Santa gift for something on dA. She loved this a lot, telling me this was the sweetest story ever.

Note: This is Alternate Universe. Meaning no witches, but there is a special cameo of someone else ;)

So merry half-Christmas and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Umineko no naku koro ni! **

* * *

**Little Ange Ushiromiya's Christmas**

"I can't wait for Christmas!" Little Ange Ushiromiya complained to her older brother, Battler. He simply laughed and told her, "C'mon Ange, if you keep that look up, you might freeze that way!" He teased. "Besides, Christmas is tomorrow and everyone is coming over. You're going to be the luckiest girl in the entire world for getting so many presents." This statement formed a smile on little Ange's face. "Yay! Thank you big brother!" She gave him a tackle hug, or at least attempting to, before running off to her bedroom.

"I wonder if Santa really is real." She muttered as she looked out the window of her bedroom, watching the small snowflakes dance in the air. Her blue eyes lit up in joy at the beauty of nature. She clasped her hands together before whispering, "Oh please Santa, please be real!" and went off to bed.

~~~~

"Aunt Rosa's here!" Kyrie shouted from the front door. Little Ange got to the door first before her bother to see one of their aunts holding a small child in her hands. "Aunt Rosa! Who's that?" Ange questioned, pointing at the small child. "This is little Maria, your cousin." The brown haired relative told her sweetly. "Do you want to hold her?" Ange quickly nodded her head in agreement before gently wrapping her arms around her little cousin. "Maria…" She echoed her name, getting a gurgling giggle in response. "How cute!" She squealed.

"Uu~" The little child 'spoke'. "I swear that sound is like her first word or something." Rosa said to her sister in law. "I remembered Ange speaking like your daughter when she was little." Kyrie responded, chuckling a little bit. Soon the door rang again, stopping Maria from her little 'Uu' concert and Ange's attention away from the small child.

"Ah~, it's good to see you two, and look how big George is getting!" Kyrie complemented from the door. Ange carefully walked over with her cousin in hand to see her relatives Krauss and Natsuhi with their child Jessica holding onto each hand of both relatives. "Hey Battler-kun~." She greeted Ange's brother first before spotting the little red haired girl. "and hello to you two cuties." She ran in and go to her little cousin's height. "Who's this?" "This is Maria-chan! Our cousin from Rosa." Ange explained, she extended her arms with the little bundle of joy singing 'Uu's' in her arms. "Hold?" Jessica squealed before carefully snatching the little baby in her arms. "Hello cutie-pie, I'm Jessy!" She cooed, little Ange couldn't help but to giggle at her elder cousin's soft side.

~~~~

The party went by fast and quick. The kids (minus Maria) played and told jokes in one room while the adults (plus baby Maria) drank wine and talked about their day and what have they done since the last time the family got together. Sooner or later everyone who was invited left with their child, leaving the host family to clean up.

"Brother? When does Santa come again?" Ange asked her older brother as they finished putting the empty wine glasses away. "Santa Claus doesn't want to be seen by people a lot, so he quietly comes down the chimney and puts presents under the tree. He starts his adventure at exactly midnight and goes around the entire world, giving kids either presents or coal." Battler explained as he nudged his little sister's hair. "Coal? Why coal?" "It shows that that kid had been naughty that year." Little Ange got scared for a moment before asking quietly, "Have I been naughty this year?" Little tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. Battler only chuckled before saying, "You will never know until you go to sleep and check your stocking tomorrow." With that, he went off to his room like nothing happened.

**~Later that night~**

"Oof!" A thud from the living room made little Ange throw her eyes open. "Ho ho ho, I wonder if that little girl someone told me has been nice this year." A voice of a jolly old man muttered, loud enough for only her to hear. She started freaking out as she heard footsteps coming her way. She turned her body so that her back was by the door. She listened to the boots getting loud and her door sliding open. The boots quietly made their way to her bed.

"Looks like she's been nice this year. I think I have a little gift for her in here." The voice whispered as he made some sort of noise, was he finding something in his bag? Something light was place on her unoccupied side of the pillow before the pair of boots slowly walked away. After a few minutes the thudding disappeared and Ange opened her eyes slowly. "Who was that?" She whispered. She hit her head on a small light box. "Santa…?" She lifted the box in her hands and sat up. It was small and it had a cute little ribbon on it. She pulled on one end of the ribbon and it turned to a piece of string. She opened the box and she gasped.

There was a pair of ponytail bands with two purple-ish pink beads on them. "Santa does exist!" Little Ange gave a quiet shout in excitement! "I've been good!" She squealed. She closed the box and snuggled it into her chest, falling back to sleep as she did.

The next morning, Christmas Day, Ange woke up earlier than she used to and got dressed. She lifted up a small part of her hair on both sides and made cute little pigtails. When she got out of her room, Kyrie was cooking something in the kitchen. "Good morning, Ange." She greeted her. "Merry Christmas, mom!" Little Ange replied. Her mother looked at her before saying, "That's a cute hairstyle, where did you get it?" Her daughter only giggled before saying, "Santa gave me this personally!" "I'm sure he did."

This was the best Christmas little Ange Ushiromiya had ever!


End file.
